The present invention relates to vehicle parking brakes and in particular to an electronic parking brake actuator with anti-theft features.
Automobile theft has become a more common problem in recent years. Unfortunately, customized vehicles have become targets and often the added features are difficult or impossible to replace. Owners of these vehicles often utilize an after market electronic parking brake actuator. Known electronic parking brake actuators are often activated by a simple push button switch. Such switches do not provide any anti-theft features.
Further, vehicle thefts are often performed by dragging the vehicle onto a flat bed car hauler. Unfortunately, locking the vehicle brakes does prevent such thefts.